LoveHate: There's a fine line
by EvilChibiChan
Summary: I know this has been used before, but I decided to add my little twist, Inuyasha and Kagome are arranged to be married, though they HATE each other.


            Life has always thrown obstacles in my path, and no matter how hard I would try to avoid them, smashing into them face first was the usual out come. I never went looking for trouble, adventure, love, but somehow they always landed in my lap covered in barbs. I was just a kid when it all started…….

            As the only girl in my family, I was raised to be married to the Southern Lord's younger brother as soon as I turned 16, no ifs, an's or buts on my part, I had to be the  perfect bride, quiet, demure, mute. I was forced to taking the dancing, cooking, singing, writing lessons until it felt my head would burst from all the things crammed into it. Mainly I remember never being alone, always some servant following me, asking me annoying questions just because my father thought some silly things about me seeing someone outside the palace.

            But, once when I was 12, I ran across a painting that had arrived from the Southern Lands that day, still wrapped in its parchment covering, except one edge was falling away, a pair of intense amber eyes gazing seriously out of the frame. I was curious, wondering what and who the picture was of, and tore off the paper quickly, then sat back promptly on my behind in surprise. It was a picture of a boy; he looked about 14, with unruly silver-white hair that seemed like it enjoyed falling into his eyes when he was trying to be serious, a lot like mine when I would be scolding my brothers for stealing the pocky. His clothing was the usual gaudy things artists loved to stuffed royals into, just to make their portraits more interesting when the people looked uncomfortable and bored. Though the look in his eyes seemed to send a picture through my mind of him having to be hunted down and hog tied just to get him to sit for the painting. Studying it for a moment, I nearly jumped out of my skin at the bronze plate at the bottom, stating his name…'Inuyasha, Second Lord of the Southern Lands' my future husband. I became a bit flustered, thinking he was handsome, like some prince out of a story book. So I threw myself into my 'wife' lessons with a new found fervor, wanting to be perfect when I met him. Then the stories came to my parents, of Inuyasha's skill in the war, slaughtering anyone who crossed his path, stories of that reached me, destroying the dreams I had created of how and who he was.

Then I met someone, the Lord of the Western Lands by the name of Hojo. He was very … nice. Maybe at times too nice. But time passed, and my sixteenth birthday came and went. Sango, my maid and best friend, and I started to collect then pack my belongings, taking the stars silently that she was to accompany me as my handmaiden. We were a bit frightened when we heard that a party of royals from the Southern Land's had just arrived. But my future-husband was nowhere in sight, just some pervert who was following Sango, asking her to 'bear his children'. Gah…thank Kami she had her Hiraikosu or he would have never left us alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha's side of the tale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Life has always thrown obstacles in my path, and no matter how hard I would try to avoid them, smashing into them face first was the usual out come. I never went looking for trouble, adventure, love, but somehow they always landed in my lap covered in barbs. I was just a kid when it all started……. 

            My brother Shessomuru was, is, a jerk. No worse then that, forcing me to marry some brat from the Northern Lands, barely even royal. She wasn't even demon, or hanyou for crying out loud!  When I was 6, Shess forced me to meet her. She kept calling me 'Doggy' and yelling SIT if I so much as glared at her, pulling my hair or ears, which I think she thought were actually detachable. For a week I was sure I would never be able to hear properly again. Then the wars started, and her family swept her back home (good riddance in my opinion) while Shess went off to fight some idiotic wolf-demon clan who would not just go off and stay in the valleys that Dad and Shess had given them. It turned out that some nobody hack of a demon named Naraku had been using them as distractions while he had his own troops surround and kill the both of them. Shess managed to escape, but Dad was killed. Shessomuru became the new Lord of the Southern Lands, and suddenly, with my father dead, everyone in court began making a ruckus about me being a hanyou! I left the palace as soon as the rumbles started; I still slept there, just no longer in my old rooms. I stayed with the head priestess, some hag named Kaede that always was forcing me to be clean, not to drag any carcasses into her home, not letting me eat these weird noodles she called Ramen until I became sick, which happened quite a bit. That stuff is delicious…

Anyway, time passed, and soon Shessomuru suddenly remembered the marriage agreement between me and the brat. I decided there was no way I would willing go see her, so I sent Miroku, a priest under Kaede. Though as I thought about it, sending him might have not been the greatest idea. Miroku is an idiot when it comes to females, human or demon, it doesn't matter to him. Feh…. moron…..


End file.
